


15 Times Hartwin

by chunni



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Attempt at Humor, Dubious Consent, Kinky Oneshot Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunni/pseuds/chunni
Summary: 15 unrelated ficlets in which Harry and Eggsy might or might not be kinkier than they seem.





	1. T, Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a kink prompt list on Tumblr and wanted to broaden my horizon by writing a ficlet for some of them ;) (It's also nice not to write a multi-chapter fic once in a while, I don't have to invest much time and thought) I chose 15 that caught my interest, and the pairing's probably Harry/Eggsy for all of them. 
> 
> It's just a fun little project for me, the OSs probably won't be related in any way and I don't know when I'll write the next one. Let's see how it goes...
> 
> My list (but the chapters won't be in that order):  
1 After An Injury  
2 Almost Getting Caught  
3 Blood Play  
4 Bondage  
5 <strike>Breath Play</strike>  
6 Cross-Dressing  
7 Dancing  
8 Dirty Talk  
9 Dry Humping/Frottage  
10 Foreign Language Kink  
11 Getting Caught (Masturbation)  
12 Grudge Fuck  
13 I Love You  
14 <strike>Aphrodisiac & Inappropriate Location</strike>  
15 No Speaking 
> 
> (The chapter title will include the indivicual rating for each OS and they're set pre Secret Service in an alternate reality where Valentine didn't shoot Harry, if not stated otherwise)  
\+ I'm no native speaker, so please don't feel bad about pointing out any error I made :)

**Breath Play** (more like accidental breath play, though)

~

His feet were flying across the green speckled earth, flickers of dirt whirling through the air at each of his steps. It was hard not to lose the balance when muddy spots were transforming his shoes into rollerblades every now and then, and Eggsy had never been a great runner anyway. Especially not when he had to carry a casket out of solid_ and damn heavy_ oak wood. 

A rush of anger twisted his face as he leaped over the fallen branch of a tree, its quivering leaves halfway turned brown and dry. He shouldn’t be running at all! 

_We’ve observed his schedule for half a year, and there hasn’t been a change in his routine. Not even once. Every Thursday he’s going for a walk around the lake with most of the security even though he tries to conceal the fact by changing the positions of his guards every hour. That should leave you enough time, 84 minutes to be exact, to get inside, to get the casket with Miss Helen’s lock of hair, and to return to this meeting point without difficulty. _

_Easy, _Eggsy had thought, and he had said so too. 

Now he couldn’t help but feel cheated by Harry, by the whole of Kingsman honestly. Perhaps even by God or whoever was laughing at his desperate attempts at dodging the bullets right now. 

Of course it had to be just the day Eggsy decided to sneak into the home of a megalomaniac and paranoid billionaire that this guy decided to give his old routine a generous shake-up. 

It was a miracle that he had even managed to get the casket while mean-looking men with mean-looking weapons had quickly filled the room. It was a miracle that he hadn’t broken a bone or two after jumping from the balcony into a bed of lilac hydrangeas that were beautiful to look at but didn’t quite provide a soft landing. It was a miracle that the only pain he was feeling until now was the ringing in his right ear after a bullet had dashed through the air just mere inches next to it, and the burning of his tired muscles. He really shouldn’t have done those last weighted lunges at the gym yesterday. 

The greatest miracle, though, was that he still hadn’t reached that damn meeting point despite feeling as if he had run half a marathon already. _Dammit_. 

Drops of sweat blurred his vision, oxygen more like flames in his lungs, and he almost collided headfirst with the brittle pieces of an ancient border wall. The casket dug into his skin as he pressed it against his chest, eyes wide as he tried to stop himself from stumbling forward. 

He would have got a very nasty headache indeed if Harry hadn’t decided to grasp his arm and pull him behind the wall in that moment. 

Shock made his heart jump to the sky. He winced when his kneecaps hit the ground, muscles trembling, but he wouldn’t have time to rest, to focus on the aching joints if he didn’t want to be discovered. Despite his wavering vision and the hasty breaths searing his lungs, he managed to gather himself enough to press his back against the reddish wall. It wasn’t comfortable but, more often than not, it was the uncomfortable thing that could save your life.

“Those… 84 minutes… felt… rather short,” Eggsy muttered in between strangled gasps, chest heaving as if his heart were trying to break free.

An angry voice was barking orders somewhere behind them, not quite close but also not really far away either. He might have managed to catch a word or two if Harry hadn’t whispered into his ear in that moment. “You’re too loud.”

There was the rustling of clothes against clothes, the warmth of a close body coming closer still, and a second later Harry’s palm was pressing against his mouth hindering him from speaking, bicep resting against his neck. Eggsy couldn’t quite keep himself from whimpering in surprise, the sound making his lips quiver, so very close to Harry’s skin, and it was weird how hot his face felt all of a sudden.

His own hands were still clutching the casket, fingers tense enough to shake slightly, but perhaps that was because his whole body was shaking with exhaustion and adrenaline. Eyelids fluttering, he tried to inhale through his nostrils but they couldn’t quite keep up with the flow of breath his lungs were waiting for, and it felt like trying to drink water out of a broken mug.

Dizziness spread through his mind like a blanket, softly drowning out his thoughts, and there was a pang in his chest urging him to let go of the casket, to tear the hand off his mouth, to fight for breath. Though, Harry was right, he knew what he was doing, he was keeping him safe, keeping them both safe. They needed to be quiet, they mustn’t be discovered_. It’s alright_, floated through Eggsy’s mind and it was true, he was fine and… that tingling sensation running through his body wasn’t half bad either.

His eyes fell shut, and it was weird how the over senses took over his mind as soon as one ceased to exist. He could feel Harry’s breath against his ear, much calmer and more collected than his own, and wasn’t that unfair? Every now and then his lips weren’t just hovering but grazing, touching, and Eggsy shivered, a part of him wishing Harry would just close the distance, wishing his lips would melt against the shell of his ear, the dip of his temple, his whole body perhaps.

The thought set his blood ablaze, and he hadn’t thought that the flames running through his body could get even hotter after having dashed through the woods and being pressed against Harry but somehow they did, and it really wasn’t the right place for thoughts like this. His face must have been glaringly red by now, if of heat or shame he couldn’t say, but Harry must surely feel it too.

Perhaps that was why the fingers on his cheek quivered, loosened slightly, and it was easier to inhale, and he did. The unexpected rush of air made his hear flutter, and he might have moaned slightly, trousers oddly, annoyingly tight, and he hoped with every fibre of his body that Harry didn’t notice how turned on he was.

Eggsy couldn’t say if it was luck or misfortune when the voices began to fade away with every step that led the men further away from them, the occasional gun shots dying away. He couldn’t help but feel oddly disappointed when Harry pulled away from him, hand leaving his lips to give his shoulder a light squeeze.

“Well done,” he murmured brushing a leaf or two off his sleeves that must have fallen from the white blossoming apple tree growing just next to the wall. “We shouldn’t remain here, though. They certainly decide to come back rather sooner than later.”

“Ah, y-yeah, right.” Grimacing Eggsy pushed himself off the ground, last flickers of dizziness making him waver for a few seconds. If there was a God, he couldn’t help but pray to him that Harry wouldn’t be looking at him for the next half an hour or so. He surely wouldn’t be looking at Harry himself. “Let’s get going.”

~

“Are you alright?”, Harry broke the silence after they had left the billionaire’s ground, and Eggsy’s heart leaped to his throat.

“Oh, s-sure, why?”

“Your voice is unusually hoarse and your skin felt quite hot. You’re not getting ill, are you?” Was he imagining it or was there a strange note tainting his words? Almost as if waiting for him to slip, as if waiting for him to accidentally give away a hidden secret. _Nice try_.

“_Ill_?! No, _no_, don’t worry. I’m fine, just fine.”

“Ah, is that so?”

_He’s smiling, isn’t he? _Eggsy didn’t turn around to check, though.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

~


	2. E, Aphrodisiac & Inappropriate Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic I wrote a month or so ago (still considering a continuation by the way). Ironically, It doesn't really fit one of the prompts but it fits this collection, so I shoehorn it into Inappropriate Location :P (And yes, it is quite long)

~ 

When Eggsy opened his eyes, it wasn’t dark. There was no dim, flickering light bulb in the centre of the ceiling as you might have expected from a criminal group as this. He wasn’t in a dirty basement with cold, broken tiles on the ground either. 

To be honest, if he could have chosen a room to be held captive in he certainly wouldn’t have refused this one. 

The red-golden carpet, embroidered with dark silhouettes that might have been lions, zebras and gazelles, was soft against the tips of his fingers, devoid of dust as if recently vacuumed. 

Slowly blinking, he tried to take in the rest of the room, head still dizzy from the blow against the temple that had knocked him out. He grimaced as he noticed the headache that would surely get worse in the next hours. 

The furniture was nice too. A desk out of solid, dark wood towered at the other side of the room, the chair in front of it not less expensive-looking, if the richly ornamented legs were anything to go by. 

_The man’s got taste_, Eggsy thought, smirk dancing over his lips.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to escape, though. 

He raised his hands, or tried to raise his hands because the rope fastened around his wrist already bit into his skin at light tugging. He frowned, then noticed something else, the warmth against his back, skin rubbing against his own at every movement, hair tingling his neck, and there was breathing, too, right? Quiet, calm, the breath of a sleeping man perhaps, but close enough to be audible. 

Eggsy turned his fingers, let them wander around as far as the rope allowed. It wasn’t long until he reached another pair of hands, warm and slightly larger than his own. And of course they were tied to his own hands. 

The glance backwards, only achieved by craning his neck in a way that made his joints click, confirmed what he had already assumed. “Harry,” he mouthed more than he spoke, eyes widening. 

He had never thought of Harry as heavy but the unconscious weight pressing against his back made him reconsider that idea. At least they could find a way out of this together. 

Eyes already scanning the room for an easy way to escape, preferably without alerting whoever had put them into this position, Eggsy tried to wriggle his wrists out of the bonds. It didn’t want to work, though. He clenched his teeth, thought about his other options. Hadn’t he got blades in all possible places for just this kind of situation? 

However, it wasn’t even five minutes later when he realised that the bad guys had been unfortunately thorough with their precautions. They had found way too many of the blades and the ones they hadn’t found were unreachable in his tied up state. 

Harry still hadn’t moved an inch, now heavier than ever, and Eggsy resisted the urge to drive his elbow into Harry’s ribs. He snorted. _That_ would wake him up, wouldn’t it? 

“Harry?”, he whispered, voice oddly loud in the silence of the room. “Fuck, Harry, wake up. Not the best time for a nap, I’m afraid.” 

“He won’t wake up. Not now. The pills should let him rest for, _ah_, another half an hour at least.” 

A woman stepped into his field of vision, in her early thirties perhaps, dark blond hair tied into a bun. The dark glasses framing dark eyes gave her the air of a scientist, an idea fuelled by the white coat she wore. Eggsy frowned, stomach churning as if warning him, and he was sure that he wouldn’t like what would happen next. When had she even entered the room? 

“And you are...?” He narrowed his eyes, lips twisting into a fake smile. “Sorry but I don’t think I had the pleasure.” 

Her smile seemed genuine enough and perhaps that was what made it even more fake. 

“You don’t need to know my name. You two will be dead before the next sun rise.” An ugly sparkle brightened her eyes. “However, the boss kindly allowed me to use you in a series of tests necessary to perfect my newest addition to our collection of performance enhancers.” 

Eggsy’s heart stopped just to leap to his throat. It was probably his expression, the widened eyes, the paled skin, the tense jaw, that made her chuckle in a very lunatic way. 

“Be glad, not everyone gets the opportunity to be part of something as great as _science_. Makes you giddy just thinking about, doesn’t it?” 

Eggsy didn’t even know where to begin. That woman was as crazy as they get, totally bonkers. _Get lost_, he wanted to snap but the urge to stay safe sealed his lips. 

Though, when she leaned down to grab his arm with well-manicured and oddly strong hands, being quiet lost its appeal. Especially as she rolled up his sleeve and began to examine the crook of his arm. 

“Don’t you fucking touch me!”, he snarled. Sadly, his attempt to back off wasn’t as successful as he would have liked. It might have had to do with the fact that an unconscious Harry was clinging to him like a bag of potatoes. 

He tried to kick her multiple times but she dodged every single one and his heart sped up a bit more with every second she kept touching him, with every second he wasn’t free. He didn’t want to know what kind of tests she had prepared and he certainly didn’t want to be some fucking _lab rat_. It didn’t seem to be his choice, though. 

Something glimmered in the light of the lamp but he had no time to recognise it. He was busy clenching his jaw, trying not to gasp, trying not to throw up when the needle of the syringe pierced into his skin. A wave of nausea spread through his body and he froze, wide-eyed and dizzy. 

He was only able to speak after she had risen again, that damned smile plastered to her face like an ugly tattoo. 

“_F-fuck_, what did you do to me?!” Whatever she had injected him with was burning its way through his blood like fire and he couldn’t help but squirm, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. A part of him wanted to tear his own skin open just to free himself from this strange liquid that didn’t belong to his body, that felt wrong and alien and disgusting. 

She didn’t answer as she left the room and the sound of the door falling shut was like a gun shot. 

_Dammit_. For a few seconds he couldn’t breathe, the silence booming and heavy, and he was falling without feeling his own body. The impact came when he reached for Harry’s hands and it was like touching the water’s surface after a long period of drowning. 

Eggsy forced himself not to think about what had been in that syringe because each possibility seemed to be worse than the one before and it wouldn’t do them any good if he gave into that illogical panic. His heart skipped a beat but he took a deep breath and could feel again. The fire faded slowly but it faded. He would deal with that after they had escaped. Perhaps it wouldn’t even work? 

He closed his eyes shut, unwittingly pressing himself closer to Harry because he was warm and familiar and the quiet rhythm of his heartbeat soothing enough. 

It was ten minutes later when Harry’s low groan signalled that he was waking up and ten minutes had never felt that long. 

“Harry...?”, Eggsy whispered, relief flooding through him. His tongue was itching with all the words he wanted to say but couldn’t because he didn’t know who might be listening. He had to shut them down for now. 

“I’m... pretty certain,” Harry began to murmur, voice throaty but gaining strength with every word, and Eggsy could feel the weight leaving his shoulders. “I’ve told you not to call me by my real name when we’re on mission.” 

_Because that’s such a unique name?_ Eggsy couldn’t resist rolling his eyes even though Harry wasn’t able to see it anyway. 

“They took the blades,” he said instead trying not to think of what had happened while Harry had been out cold. 

“How long have you been awake?”, Harry asked, voice unnecessarily loud. Eggsy could feel him shift slightly, the clothes ruffling at every movement. He could feel his left hand clench as if catching something, knuckles grazing his own fingertips, and a second later he glimpsed the red beam of a tiny laser cutting through the rope around their wrists. 

“M-maybe a minute?”, Eggsy replied, glad that Harry wasn’t looking at his lying face right now. _Later_, he told himself. Later would be fine. 

He tried to sit as still as possible while the scent of burned hemp wavered through the air. Though, he couldn’t quite relax because he expected the door to fall open at any moment and it really was weird that the woman hadn’t returned, wasn’t it? A drop of sweat made his cheek tingle and he shook his head in hopes of making it go away, or roll down at least. It didn’t work. 

Funny enough, he was sweating even more now, his shirt clinging to his arms and chest like a second layer of skin. He took a shuddering breath. 

It was getting really hot in here, wasn’t it? 

Why couldn’t Harry hurry up so he could tear that jacket off his shoulders? So he wouldn’t feel as he were melting inside his own clothes anymore? 

Maybe God had actually listened to his prayers for once because that was when the rope fell off his left wrist. Eggsy brushed the sweat off his face with shaking fingers while Harry turned his body to continue with the other side. 

Weird how his skin kept tingling even after he had rubbed off most of the moisture with the sleeve of his jacket. Weird. 

Harry was much faster this time, or perhaps Eggsy only felt that way because his mind was lagging like a broken video game. 

He blinked a few times with heavy eyelids, frozen despite being free to move again, and... that wasn’t supposed to happen, right? 

Eggsy shook his head, a rush of panic running through his body, igniting every part of his blood, making it burn like fire. Or maybe it wasn’t panic at all? When Harry’s hand curled around his arm to pull him upwards, he couldn’t help but gasp lightly, shivering all over. For a moment he could have sworn... 

“.... you alright?”, Harry asked, a frown twisting his face, and Eggsy tilted his head slightly. Wouldn’t Harry look much better without it? With a smile instead? It was hard to keep himself from reaching out, from smoothing out those lines in his forehead. 

Eggsy’s gaze flickered down to his eyes, blue, a beautiful blue, and it was tempting to linger there but he looked further down after all. 

It took him embarrassingly long to realise that he was staring straight at Harry’s lips. When he did, he felt his cheeks flush with heat, a spark dancing through his stomach that he couldn’t explain. But perhaps that wasn’t even necessary. 

They looked soft, those lips, slightly parted and quivering with each breath and word that had yet to echo through the room. 

Eggsy tried to wet his lips but his tongue was too dry, the fire impossible to quench, and he couldn’t help but groan slightly. 

He didn’t notice that he was stepping forward until Harry’s palm pressed against his chest as if stopping him from coming closer. Eggsy paused, mind dizzy, and the heat of Harry’s hand seemed to burn its way right into his heart. It was a good kind of heat, though, a sizzling, blazing excitement. 

“What are you doing?” Harry said, slight annoyance giving an edge to his voice. Eggsy wanted to chuckle but it was even better not to chuckle, to shove that irritating hand away, to lean forward. 

_Isn’t it obvious?_

“I want to kiss you,” he stated before grabbing Harry’s shoulders and doing just that. 

It was as if he had been starving his whole life and only now was allowed the pleasure of eating. He couldn’t help but let out a moan, tongue darting forward to follow the curves of his lips, nudging, sucking gently. 

He would have tried to press himself even closer if Harry’s fingers hadn’t dug into his shoulders to push him away, the grip almost painfully tense. There was a whimper at the back of his throat at the loss of contact, and a tiny part of his mind was wondering what he was even doing here. Wasn’t there something they needed to do? 

“You’re not yourself. They must have done something to you...” Harry shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. There were shadows dancing in his eyes, a jumping syllable exposing his breathlessness. “Do you know where we are? Do you know who I am? Do you know who _you_ are?” 

_Why don’t you move your hands? Why don’t you let me kiss you?_

“Of course,” Eggsy purred, a smile on his lips that he hoped was seductive enough. “I want you to touch me, Harry. I want to feel your name linger on my skin reminding me that I’m yours wherever I go. I want you to tear my clothes off and f-“ 

The hand on his mouth silenced his voice. It couldn’t silence his thoughts, though. It couldn’t silence the burning desire and the heat gathering in his abdomen. His throbbing erection was rubbing against the much too tight fabric of his trousers and he couldn’t help but moan against Harry’s hand. 

Heart pounding in his ears, Eggsy couldn’t be sure but it seemed as if Harry was cursing under his breath, and why was he cursing when everything was absolutely perfect? 

“We have to get away,” Harry ground out. When the hand on his shoulder wandered to his jaw to tilt his head, to make their gazes meet, a hot shiver ran down Eggsy’s spine. “Do you hear me? We have to escape. Try... try to gather yourself, at least until we’ve made it. I’ll figure out how to help you as soon as possible.” 

_Help?_

Eggsy blinked a few times, the words floating through his mind and it was so hard to focus on them. It was as if he were trying to reach high enough to touch the stars. Impossible. 

Harry stepped away to work on the lock of the door and a pang rang through his chest, made him grimace, skin prickling, yearning for touch. 

“I don’t want to go,” he couldn’t help but whine, voice bordering on a sob, and for a horrible second he really felt like burning up. It didn’t even help to wriggle out of his jacket, the unnecessary piece of clothing falling to the floor. He wanted to open the buttons of his shirt too. Though, he would have much rather Harry do it. 

“Please, p-please, I _need_ you.” How could Harry not feel his agony? What made him hesitate? 

Despite his trembling legs, Eggsy managed walk to Harry, earth shaking with each step a bit more. 

That was when Harry kicked the door open and his gaze flickered back to the room to meet his own. He didn’t pause for more than a second, two maybe, but, nevertheless, Eggsy could see the spark in his eyes when they roamed over him, the way his jaw tensed when he swallowed hard. _You want me_, Eggsy thought, cock twitching. _You don’t want to admit it but you want me. _

However, when Harry’s hand curled around his wrist, it wasn’t to pull him closer but to drag him out of the room. 

“I suppose I don’t need to tell you to stay close,” Harry muttered, voice humming with frustration. 

The wooden floor creaked as they dashed around the corner, or rather as Harry dashed around the corner and Eggsy stumbled after him. 

The three men pointing their guns at them soon made them stop in their track, though. Their black clothes were in stark contrast with the white coat of the woman standing behind them. 

“Why don’t you go back to where you’ve come from. The fun’s only just begun, right, boys?” 

A frown settled on his face as Eggsy tried to ignore the weird sensation of a knocking at the gates to his mind. He knew her, didn’t he? Had he met her before? Seen her at the other side of the street maybe? He couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t necessary either. 

Harry was necessary. _Harry_. 

Harry wasn’t running anymore but he was still holding his wrist, fingers digging into his skin as if to never let go. It was easy to step closer, easy to curl his free arm around the darkly clad waist, easy to press his forehead against Harry’s neck. When he breathed in, he inhaled faint aftershave, a musky note he couldn’t quite name, and wasn’t it weird how he had never realised how great Harry smelled? 

“What have you done to him?!”, Harry growled and his voice really was the most beautiful thing right now. But he was talking to that woman, wasn’t he? 

_Don’t talk to her_, Eggsy thought, face twisting, _Talk to me. Kiss me. Touch me. Fuck, I need you..._

He began to plant soft kisses on Harry’s neck, pressing closer, but it wasn’t enough. He was still burning, flames consuming every part of his body, and he knew that if he began to cry, the tears would just evaporate. 

“Mr Harris commissioned it,” the woman explained. He had heard that name before, hadn’t he? Something, something, kidnapping of young girls and occasionally boys to... what was it again? 

“I have to say, I’m quite proud of myself. Works like a charm, doesn’t it? You should try to enjoy it as long as you’re alive enough to do so. He’s offering himself so willingly, you’d just have to reach out and take.” 

“I’m afraid I have to decline. However, I’ll very much enjoy putting you behind bars, Madam.” 

A laugh and it made Eggsy’s flesh crawl, gaze flicking upwards. “I don’t think you’re in the right position to threaten me, spy.” 

Harry didn’t reply. What he did was throwing a black glimmering piece of metal at the nearest security guard. It didn’t seem to be just a scrap of metal, though, because the guard’s eyes rolled inwards after a few seconds of frowning. There was a soft thump when the body hit the floor and Eggsy stopped kissing Harry’s neck with widened eyes. 

His arm must have fallen back, too, because Harry let go of his wrist to rush forward, snatching the second guard’s weapon before the man could do as much as gasp in surprise. 

Eggsy’s heart stuttered just to beat even faster in his chest. He had the vague feeling that he should try and help Harry but he was busy staring at him, admiring him, wetting his oh so dry lips. 

Two, maybe three, gun shots rang through the hallway and his ears end Eggsy flinched. When he opened his eyes after having closed them reflexively, the guards were groaning in pain on the floor and it was easy to leap over them to follow Harry. The woman wasn’t with them anymore but he didn’t care about her, did he? 

Harry only stopped when the hallway widened to evolve into something that looked like an entry hall. 

“_Finally_,” Eggsy breathed. 

“_Shit_,” Harry growled. “She’s gone.” 

There was so much resentment and hate in his voice that Eggsy couldn’t help but pause. For a moment it was as if a breeze of cold air blew away the flames, and he reached for clarity. Couldn’t grasp it, though, not when a new wave of heat made his whole body tremble. 

The room disappeared, faded to black even though he couldn’t remember closing his eyes. His head fell back, mind hazy, and he floated like a bird in a burning forest. 

“Eggsy?!” 

It was only when hands grasped his upper arms that he realised that he had been close to collapsing. He took a shuddering breath, blinking, and the shadows transformed into lines and colours and silhouettes. Into Harry, looking at him out of wide eyes, eyes that were drowning in fear. 

_What are you scared of?_, Eggsy’s mind whispered distantly. Harry’s touch sent tingling waves to his lower body and he sighed. 

“Kiss me,” he murmured, reaching out to grab the collar of Harry’s shirt, to let their lips melt together. 

Harry didn’t push him away this time. The grip around his arms tightened, but only for a heartbeat, and Eggsy liked to think that Harry didn’t want to hurt him. That he wanted to touch him, too, and that was the reason for those straying fingertips, those feather-like touches down the sensitive skin at the inside of his arms. He liked to think that Harry was leaning into the kiss, that he was enjoying it, and maybe he really did. 

Touching was nice, contact, friction was great, but every second of supposed wish-fulfilment made him realise what he wanted, and what he wanted, what he _needed_, was more. It was like giving a drop of wine to the alcoholic. Only made the addiction worse. 

Eggsy pulled his lips far enough away to speak although he couldn’t bring himself to lose the touch completely, cheek pressing against Harry’s, hands slipping beneath his jacket. 

“_Oh,_ fuck me already!,” he moaned more than he said, and the heat of his body might have been caused by shame if there hadn’t already been another reason entirely. At this point he didn’t even care anymore. He would have done anything Harry wanted him to do, as long as he carried him out of these blazing fires. Anything would do, whatever made Harry want him as much as Eggsy wanted him right now. 

“You don’t want this, Eggsy,” Harry groaned, stifled, quiet, husky. As if in pain, even greater pain than before, and perhaps Eggsy wasn’t the only one dancing in the flames of hell. “You’d never forgive me.” 

Eggsy’s head snapped around to face Harry, narrowed eyes trying to make him see, trying to make him listen even without words. 

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t cut this crap and start moving already! Fuck, Harry, I want you. I don’t care about later, it’s real now, and now I’m burning alive and you’re the only well in a desert.” A short kiss, sweet and hot and humming, humming with anticipation. “Now I want you to fuck me.” 

Harry sighed, almost inaudibly, and what did that mean? 

“I-i’m... I’m not going anywhere if you don’t-“ Eggsy lost the words when Harry cupped the bulge of his erection, and, even with fabric and all, he almost came from that touch alone. There was white light blinding him, but that moan belonged to him, didn’t it? 

Hips jerking, he barely managed to keep his balance, and that hand lightly squeezing him before shifting upwards and slipping through fabric to reach naked skin wasn’t exactly helping either. His fingers were digging into Harry’s jacket and a part of him would have loved to rip it off. He did press closer, deep down yearning for relief only Harry could give. Wanting. Moaning. 

Tingling waves ran over his skin, building up over and over again with every stroke of Harry’s hand. It was like staring down a cliff, or maybe not staring but running, running to jump, running to fall. It was hot, so very hot, and Harry was good, better than he had any right to be, and yet... it didn’t work. 

He was close, so painfully close, oh why couldn’t he make that blessed last step? 

His heart was racing as if wanting to explode, breath inside his lungs long gone, and he didn’t know how long he could keep up with this. He didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t stop burning and a quiet part of him wanted to scream. 

“W-won’t... do,” Eggsy half whispered, half whined. Those drops of sweat might as well have been tears. “Y-you... n-need, ah... need to...” 

He didn’t know how he managed to gather enough clarity to reach for Harry’s belt, making his actions talk if his voice was failing him. There was a surge of heat inside him, a picture in his head, just for a second, the picture of him sinking to his knees and closing his lips around Harry’s throbbing cock. 

He swallowed hard. It didn’t even seem half-bad even though he had never given a blowjob before, hadn’t even thought about it, and now, _fuck_, he _wanted_ to do it. 

Wanted to see Harry’s face distort with pleasure, wanted to feel fingers brushing through his hair as they pulled him closer, wanted to please him and be praised. 

The belt fell open. 

Harry said something and it was most definitely a curse. He didn’t move away, though. He did move his hands to pull down Eggsy’s trouser, knuckles grazing naked skin in a blazing line down his hips and bottom. 

“C’mon,” Eggsy murmured, body trembling, hot and aching, and a part of him couldn’t help but rejoice when he felt that Harry was just as hard as he was. “I’m yours, H-harry, please... _please_...” 

“I don’t-, _my god_,“ A sigh close to a groan, a hand at his backside, fingers reaching into him in such a delicious way, and Eggsy gasped and Harry kissed him. The kiss was wet, sloppy and somewhat lacking passion, warm in a way that was more soothing than electrifying, beautiful because every touch of Harry was beautiful, and oddly apologetic. 

When Harry grasped his legs to lift him, to push him against the wall, to enter him, it was everything he never knew he needed and more. Nothing had ever felt that right to his dizzy, clouded, poisoned brain, and it didn’t even hurt. But what was any other pain to the ache of burning flesh anyway? 

His body didn’t seem to belong to him anymore, the motions of his muscles only a series of natural reactions. He hooked his legs around Harry’s hips, eyes snapping shut at the increased friction, at the feeling of Harry buried deep inside him, hot and thick and _perfect_. 

It was even more perfect to feel the pounding thrusts, feel Harry’s hands, his touch and it was easy to arch into it. It felt good, so very good. There were the soft noises of slick, sweaty skin against skin in the air, hasty breaths, low moaning, and it wasn’t even his own. 

Eggsy sighed, shivers running up and down his body as he tried to cling closer to Harry, and this time there was nothing hindering him from falling. 

He might have cried out when he came. A wave of electricity captured his body and mind leaving him a trembling, twitching mess. It was hard to focus, hard to reach any thought really, but he felt the flames fading, _at last_, felt the heat crumbling down to a soft glow. It was like collapsing in the cool shadows of a forest on a hot summer’s day and it had never felt that good to step out of the sun’s light. 

It was crazy how he hadn’t realised in how much pain he had been until he wasn’t anymore, and he only really had enough strength to breathe, to lean against the wall. 

When he opened his eyes again, Harry had closed his belt again, shirt and hair dishevelled in an oddly handsome way, but Eggsy couldn’t catch a good look because Harry turned around in that moment. 

Eggsy took a last deep breath before pulling his trousers back on, before pushing himself off the wall and it was a bit like walking on clouds. No flames, though. No burning limbs. No near-exploding heart. 

He could breathe again and the air tasted so sweet, he had to blink a few treacherous tears away. A part of him was wondering how he should feel, what he should do, perhaps because that part hadn’t expected there to be an after. 

“T-thank you,” Eggsy murmured when he caught up with Harry and he couldn’t even say why those were the first words out of his mouth. He couldn’t quite bring himself to look at him while saying them too. Something inside him was twisting, memories pressing against the borders of his mind, a consciousness that he had yet to reach. 

He didn’t want to reach it. 

For a few seconds it seemed as if Harry wouldn’t reply anything. When he did, his voice was raspy, almost too low to understand and too shaky to be convincingly strong, but it was enough for Eggsy. 

“Let’s get you out of here...” 

The hand at his wrist was warm. 

~ 


End file.
